


Lewis Takes his Boyfriend for a Walk

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [11]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Lewis doesn't think his words out, M/M, Miscommunication, Werewolf Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: On a late-night walk from midnight to four, Lewis and his werewolf-boyfriend Arthur are starting to head home.And run into some nosey company
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Lewis Takes his Boyfriend for a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Swift helped me make this fic so pls go out and give them a read their work is amaZING

The stranger- a woman with her hair done up in two pigtails, eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses, and an oddly twisted frown stretched across her face- stares down at Arthur with a shocked look in her eye. After three poignant seconds, her attention floats back up to Lewis. 

“Why-? is your dog wearing a shirt?” She asks. Effectively snapping Lewis out of his thoughts- divided between the woman and how she had an oddly similar appearance to Vivi, blue clothing and all, and Arthur, who for once seemed to be tuckered out from their walk. Which made sense considering how long they have been walking for (midnight till now, four am,) and how he was fixated on something shiny on the ground. Perhaps a penny-?

She coughs, and Lewis glances down at the large shirt around the werewolf’s chest. It was a freshly cleaned white, and while it was loose at his shoulders, the shirt was tight enough to snuggly fit around him. Smiling back at the woman, Lewis says calmly, “This is my boyfriend.”

The noise that suddenly erupted from her mouth- one that sounded all too familiar to that one _Valentino white bag_ vine almost had Lewis snort. Mouth fell open, her eyebrows screwed up together as she looked from him to Arthur and back. Even Arthur seemed to be shocked by what he said, twisting his head back and staring at Lewis. His wagging tail faltered. But.. did what he say really sound that bizarre..? He was just briefing her on why- 

Oh. _Oh._

Mortification fills his cheeks and Lewis sputters, “Werewolf. Boyfriend. He’s a werewolf- its full moon- get it?” His thoughts spill out and fumble together as he tries to piece together a coherent thought. Instead of understanding or clarity, she was just more baffled. 

Chuckling anxiously, she averts her eyes to the street, perhaps about to bolt, “U- uhuh.. Sounds…. Great.” Nodding, her gaze falls back to the werewolf, who straightens up from the attention. Giving him two thumbs up, she nods again, stepping to the side and briskly walking past them. Q _uick, say something! Something better-!_

Lewis twists around and waves, smiling wide at her, “I’ll introduce you to him when the full moon has passed-!” 

_Yeah, that wasn’t the thing to tell her._

Vivi had a fun time cracking up and falling to her knees over it when he told her about it later though, so that’s a plus.


End file.
